Prince
by Laze0
Summary: Machi and Yuki are going out. She makes some new and old discoveries about him. Will their relationship work out?


I was going to write this for my other work but decided not to. So this is a seperate oneshot. Hm. I wonder if this was done before since there is sooooooo many FB stories out there. Oh well. Enjoy it.

Disclaimer- not mine

* * *

Fruits Basket- Prince

Their first date was to a movie. Machi didn't remember the name of the movie. All she remembered was how awkward the day was for her. She was squirming in her seat the entire movie. When Yuki moved to take some popcorn from the bucket on her lap, she threw it in the air. It hit a guy behind them. She felt really embarrassed but Yuki laughed it off good naturedly. Fortunately the guy who got hit was Kakeru, who couldn't resist the urge to spy on them.

The second date was like a repeat of the first though this time they went to a small café. She was nervous and fidgety. Then the fan club brigade showed up. Their glares and thinly concealed venom when they talked to her made her feel really uncomfortable. Luckily though, Yuki took the initiative and paid their bill. They bid the fan club goodbye and managed to salvage the date.

Date number three was a nightmare. He asked her out to a dance club. She didn't know how to dance. Of course, he knew everything from ballroom to breakdance. She couldn't even count how many times she stepped on his feet. Every time he would coach her through it. By the end of the night, she learned the basics and Yuki decided the date was a success then.

There was no fourth date. He caught a cold and had to cancel. So she decided to visit him and take care of him. At his place though, she was greeted by Tohru Honda. She was all set to leave but Tohru grabbed her arm and dragged her in. That day, she learned how to cook.

On their fifth date, he took her to his backyard and showed her a garden. He told her how this was his special place though a lot of people seemed to know where it was now. She remembered he talked about the plants that he grew and how much time would be needed to cultivate the crop. When she pointed out how he knew a little too much about gardening, He laughed that beautiful laugh of his and she blushed.

Their sixth, seventh, and eighth dates were repeats of their first, second, and third dates. This time though she was ready.

On their ninth date, Yuki took her to an amusement park. She remembered the butterflies in her stomach when he suggested they go on the rollercoasters and the nausea that followed. Her excuse was that humans weren't supposed to go at the speed of sound. She remembered his amusement and how he dragged her to the more tame rides of the park. It was a lot of fun. Then he dragged her to the Ferris wheel. What happened in the Ferris wheel stayed in the Ferris wheel!

"We've been together for a while now," Yuki said.

The couple was in a restaurant that Shigure had recommended to them. The food here was very good albeit a bit expensive. Machi sincerely wondered how Yuki and the others could be so easy going with their future.

"Yeah," Machi answered unsurely. Could this be the big breakup talk she read about in those novels?

"Well. There's this problem," Yuki stuttered.

Machi narrowed her eyes, "Yeah?"

"It's not you. It's me," Yuki quickly said.

Machi felt tears welling up in her eyes but she won't cry, at least not in front of me, "It's fine."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say though. I even have a speech all prepared, "Yuki protested.

"I don't need a long breakup speech Sohma! I'm a big girl and-" but she was cut off.

"Wait wait wait a minute. Are you breaking up with me?" Yuki panicked.

Machi had a slightly hopeful look in her eyes, "I thought you were breaking up with me."

Now Yuki looked puzzled, "Why did you think that?"

"The whole speech thing, the 'it's not you it's me' bit, and the problem," Machi put air quotes around "problem".

"Oh that. Sorry," Yuki muttered. Now that he thought about it, it did sound like a breakup scene.

"No no. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It's just that… never mind," Machi shook her head.

Now Yuki was curious, "It's just?"

"Well. To me, you seem more and more like a prince every day. You're sweet and caring. It's been like a dream," Machi admitted, her blush deepening with each word.

Yuki looked amused, "I thought you said I wasn't at all like a prince."

"Well, you've changed a lot. For the better I think," Machi looked down at her skirt.

"You too. Changed I mean. I like the new you," Yuki took her hand in his and made her look him in the eye, "It would be nice for this moment to last for a while."

Machi gave him a sour look, "Don't get cliché on me now Yuki. I might just start hating you."

Yuki laughed, "Anything but that."

Machi never did get what the problem was until three days later when he was wearing a suit and picked her up. In the car were Tohru, her boyfriend Kyo, Shigure, Uotani, and Hanajima. They were each wearing beautiful suits or dresses. She suddenly felt out of place in the plain black dress Yuki pilfered from her closet and told her to get dressed in twenty minutes.

"Where are we going?" she finally managed to ask.

Shigure spoke up, "Yuki didn't tell you. We're going to the main house for our annual New Year's Eve party."

"P-party?" Machi coughed.

Shigure held out two fans, one in each hand and did a small dance, "You and Yuki are going to dance."

Machi nearly choked on her spit, "Dance?"

"It's a tradition in the Sohma household to dance at the New Year's party. This year, the new couples, that's you and Tohru and your counterparts, are going to be the center of attraction," Shigure looked dead serious.

"I didn't tell you?" Yuki loosened his collar a little and gave a nervous laugh.

Machi glared at him, "I change my mind. You're not a prince. You're the devil."

* * *

Review alright?


End file.
